Kill Ruby
by Dr-J33
Summary: The only thing standing between Pyrrah and Jaune, is Ruby. So Pyrrah decides to deal with this obstacle, by any means necessary. Meanwhile Blake looks for her lost weapon.
1. Prolouge

Pyrrah finished zipping up a red and gold kill bill style jumpsuit, looking herself over in the mirror.

"Ruby Rose... That woman has her eyes on the man of my dreams... Jaune Arc. But starting today, she will no longer be a problem..."

Pyrra grabbed her weapon, which was lying on her bed.

"Wait." Said Pyrrah. "I cant be seen using this, it'll give my identity away."

Pyrrah put a finger to her chin, deep in thought.

"Hm... I got it!"

* * *

><p>Pyrrah stepped out of Team RWBY's room, holding the Gabol shround (minus the sheathe) in her hands.<p>

"Perfect." Muttered Pyrrah.

Pyrrah ran off as Blake and Sun walked down the hall.

"So your teamates are out?" Asked Sun.

"Yeah." Replied Blake. "Training. I got the room to myself today."

The pair stepped into team RWBY's dorm, only for Blake to notice the gabol shroud's sheathe lying on her work desk.

"Wheres my weapon?" Asked Blake.

* * *

><p>Pyrrah stood on a high tree branch, watching Jaune and Ruby walk by discussing something.<p>

"Back off Ruby." Muttered Pyrrah. "Hes mine..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to iwub for making the cover picture. You are credit to team.<strong>

**So begins Pyrrah's quest to eliminate Ruby. Will she succeed? Of course not shes the protagonist of the show.**


	2. Attempt 1

Ruby and Jaune sat in a movie theatre, both staring at the movie that was playing. The theatre was relatively empty except for the two of them, an older man who was half asleep, a fanus couple who were making out instead of watching the movie, and some nerd in a green hat who was riffing the movie to himself. Oh and Pyrrah who was in the air duct above the screen holding a green compound bow.

"This will be easy." Muttered Pyrrah. "I just gotta hit Ruby in the leg, she'll be in the hospital for awhile, and I'll have Jaune all to myself..."

* * *

><p>Ruby ate a handful of popcorn.<p>

"This movie is nothing like the trailers." Said Jaune. "Theres no robot car chases."

"And Patrick Stewart was only in this for like two minutes." Added Ruby.

Neither noticed the arrow fly past Ruby's head and stuck into the seat next to them.

"At least the effects are good." Said Jaune.

Another arrow flew past Ruby's head imbedded itself into the seat behind the older man.

"Yeah." Said Ruby. "It really feels like they're shooting arrows."

Another arrow flew past her head, this time almost hitting the male Fanus, but he was too busy making out with his girlfriend to notice.

"Damn it." Cursed Pyrrah.

* * *

><p>An hour and several misfired arrows later, The movie had ended an everyone in the theatre left except for Pyrrah. The huntress dropped down from her air duct and groaned in defeat.<p>

"You can hit Jaune's hood a mile away, but you cant hit a girl's leg in a movie theatre." Grunbled Pyrrah.

"Ahem..."

Pyrrah turned around and noticed a blonde girl dressed in green standing nerby with her arms crossed and a look on her face that was anything but happy

"Oh... Hi Yumi..." Greeted Pyrrah nervously.

"Give me my bow back." Demanded The girl Yumi.

She took her bow back and slapped Pyrrah in the face.

"Touch my bow again and I will make you eat that headband." Said Yumi.

The blonde stormed out, leaving a defeated and worried Pyrrah.

"Plan B then." Sighed Pyrrah.

* * *

><p>Blake searched the courtyard around Ozpin's tower, looking for her missing weapon.<p>

"Where is it?" Blake murmured.

Sun stood nearby, eating a bandanna.

"Just be careful." Said Sun. "Don't wanna disturb Ozpin."

Blake glared at Sun.

"His office is way up there, how would I disturb him?" Asked Blake sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Ozpin took a sip of coffee that professor Port had made, said professor took a deep sip of his own cup.<p>

"Not bad." Said Ozpin.

"Thank you friend." Said Port, finishing his cup. "Wish I could chat more, but I have to teach a class."

Port exited the office. Once Ozpin knew he was out of ear's reach he spit spit out all the remaining coffee in his mouth and poured the rest of his cup into a potted plant, which died moments afterwards.

"My god that was horrible!" Ozpin Declared "Why does Port think that this is good coffee?!"

Ozpin eyed the pot of coffee that still sat in the maker.

"Gotta destroy it." Muttered Ozpin. "Allowing this coffee to exist is a crime!"

Ozpin grabbed the pot and poured its contents out the window.

"Phew..."

He threw the empty pot out the window, as it was contaminated by the foul coffee and could no longer be used again. The pot vanished into the sky with a twinkle.

"Thank god thats over..."

* * *

><p>The next thing blake knew, she was drenched in piping hot, poorly made coffee.<p>

"Blake?!" Shouted Sun.

The cat Fanus tried to hold back a scream, but failed as she let out a loud scream of pain, frustration, and just being wet.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that failed. <strong>

**The bow's owner is another member of my RWBY OC team, Yumi Robin. **

**Also RWBY volume 2 was announced to start in july. Awesome. **


	3. Attempt 2

The lunch table was surprisingly empty. Only Ruby and Jaune sat at their usual table, as Nora and Ren were running late, Yang had detention, Weiss was getting into an argument with another student on the opposite side of campus, and Blake was still looking for her weapon.

"Jeez, everyone's missing." Said Jaune.

"Its not so bad." Said Ruby. "We haven't been able to hang out, just the two of us in awhile."

"Guess thats true." Replied Jaune.

On the table opposite to theirs, Pyrrah sat wearing a disguise (if you can call that kill bill jumpsuit and a baseball cap with your hair styled different a disguise), listening in to their conversation.

"Oh you wont get that quality time for long." Whispered Pyrrah.

"So I said, Oatmeal, are you crazy?" Said Ruby, recounting a story she head once.

Jaune laughed at the comment.

"Hows that even funny?" Pyrrah asked herself. "Doesn't matter... Just a couple more seconds..."

At the other end of the cafeteria, team CRDL looked at a present, apparently sent to them.

"Who would even send us something?" Asked Dove.

"Should we open it" asked Russel.

"Don't see why not." Answered Cardin.

As they reached out to open it, the package exploded into a spray of green paint, drenching the four and attracting the attention of everyone.

"What the?!" Said Jaune.

Him and Ruby looked at team CRDL.

"Perfect." Said Pyrrah with a smile.

She quickle pulled a vial from her jumpsuit, uncorked it, and quickly poured its contents into the pudding that was on Ruby's tray while they looked away.

"Now she just has to eat it." Whispered Pyrrah.

Jaune and Ruby turned their attention back to their meals as the initial shock died down and everyone resumed what they were doing, except for Velvet who could not stop laughing at team CRDL.

"NOT SO FUNNY NOW IS IT?!" Laughed Velvet. "HAHA! OH MY GOD!"

"Well that was weird." Said Ruby.

"But satisfying." Added Jaune.

Ruby picked up a spoon and moved it towards her pudding.

"Thats right Ruby." Muttered Pyrrah. "Eat the pudding, EAT IT!"

Ruby suddenly dropped her spoon.

"Oh I forgot, I have to do something!" Said Ruby.

She got up from her seat

"See ya later Jaune!"

Ruby ran out of the cafeteria.

"What!?" Muttered Pyrrah.

At that moment Ren and Nora sat down at the table with their own food.

"Sorry were late." Said Ren. "We had to fix a hole Nora left in the pavement."

"There was a spider, I had to kill it!" Said Nora defensively.

"With your hammer?" Asked Ren.

Nora noticed Ruby's food tray.

"Ruby's." said Jaune. "She had to go."

Nora moved Ruby's trap towards herself.

"I hereby claim Ruby's food for the might kingdom of my stomach!" Exclaimed Nora.

"Oh no." Whispered Pyrrah.

Nora ate a spoonful of Ruby's pudding.

* * *

><p>Moments later Nora ran into the woman's restroom, and shortly after sounds of vomiting and sobbing could be heard from inside. Ren and Jaune stood outside, talking to Nora through the door.<p>

"You alright?" Asked Ren.

"M-Make it- HURGH- Stop-p!" Cried Nora.

Ruby approached the group.

"What happened?" Asked Ruby.

"Nora cant stop throwing up." Said Jaune.

"I'll go talk to her." Said Ruby.

Ruby walked into the restroom. Pyrrah stood near the restroom but away from the others.

"I didn't mean for this to happen to Nora..." Muttered Pyrrah. "Plan C I guess..."

"HURK!"

"Ew gross!" Shouted Ruby. "You got puke on my Cloak!"

Pyrrah chuckled.

"Maybe this one wasn't a complete failure..."

* * *

><p>Blake searched through the laundry room with Sun.<p>

"We're not even supposed to be in here right now." Said Sun. "You sure its here?"

"I could have left it in my other outfit." Said Blake defensively.

"Wouldnt you notice a gun-sword-sicle thing in your clothes?" Asked Sun.

Blake glared at the monkey Fanus, but suddenly her cat ears picked up the sound of footsteps.

"Uh oh, hide." Said Blake.

Sun dove into a clothes hamper as Blake hid inside a washing machine. Moments later Glynda Goodwhich stepped into the room and looked around.

"There it is." Said Glynda.

The older huntress approached the washing machine Blake was in and switched it on.

"Forgot the rinse cycle."

Glynda walked out of the room before Blake cursed something from inside the washing machine as she spun around in it.

"MMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFF!" Cried Blake, her voice muffled by the water.

Sun emerged from the clothes hamper holding a large yellow bra.

"Wow, they were right about Yang..." Muttered Sun.

Sun noticed Blake inside the washing machine.

"Oh god!"

Sun quickly shut the machine off and opened the door, allowing a wet and dizzy Blake to crawl out and flop onto the ground.

"You ok?" Asked Sun.

Blakelet out a cat-like growl.

"I need a damn tunafish sandwich right now..." Groaned Blake.

* * *

><p><strong>For all you anti-bronies who saw the brief Mlp reference, don't unfollow, that'll be the only one in the story I swear.<strong>

**Also did you know Lie Ren is based off Mulan? I was kind of surprised by that**.


	4. Attempt 3

It was late at night at Beacon, and all of the students were sound asleep.

Pyrrah stealth-fully climbed up the side of the Dormitory, her face hidden behind a black ski mask and a satchel slung on her shoulder.

"Plan C..." Muttered Pyrrah.

She reached the window to RWBY's dorm and silently slid it open before climbing in.

Team RWBY lay in their beds, deep in dreams, except for Blake who was still looking for her weapon. Pyrrah snuck over to a nearby bed, where its occupant had fallen asleep with her headphones on.

"Perfect." Whispered Pyrrah.

She unpluged the music player from the girl's headphones and took out another from her satchel, Pyrrah plugged the headphones into the player and pressed the play button.

"This is brilliant!" Whisperec Pyrrah. "Use subliminal messages to make Ruby hate Jaune!"

"Jaune is ugley... Hes not at all cool. You should totally stop hanging out with him. You hate Jaune. Jaune is a jerk." Went the recorded message in the player.

"This one will actually work!"

Just then the lights quickly switched on, Pyrrah noticed that she was next to Weiss' bed and that the heiress was the one listening to her recording and not Ruby. Ruby was standing in the doorway with a surprised expression on her face, a glass of water in her hand.

"Uh...hey?" Said Pyrrah.

Ruby dropped the glass of water and shrieked.

"BURGLAR!"

Yang's eyes shot open.

"Oh no..." Muttered Pyrrah...

Moments later she was thrown out the window by an angry Yang, landing in a nearby rose bush.

"Drat." Muttered Pyrrah. "Guess Its time to break out plan D..."

* * *

><p>Blake looked at the open window of a dorm room. Sun leaned against the wall half asleep.<p>

"Yaaawwwnn... You sure it could be here?" Asked Sun.

"I'm running out of ideas Sun." Began Blake. "I think that it was stolen, so I'm going to chevk all the dorms."

"What if you... Get caught." Asked Sun.

"I'm an elite ninja-like warrior who ran stealth missions for a terrorist cult, I'm pretty sure I can break into a dorm without getting caught." Said Blake. "Now boost me up."

Sun rolled his eyes and boosted the cat fanus into the open dorm window.

Blake landed in the room quietly.

"Lets see..."

Blake began to search through drawers and closets, not finding the Gaboul shroud.

"Must not be here." Whispered Blake.

She took a step towards the window when she stepped on something and heard a squeaking noise.

"What the?"

Blake looked down and saw that she had stepped on a dog bone chew toy.

"Pets aren't allowed here..." Whispered Blake.

The lights suddenly turned on. Blake noticed that the team occupying the room was now awake and staring at her. They were all fanus like her only instead of being part cat, they were part dog.

"Oh shit." Muttered Blake.

To make matters worse her bow suddenly came undone and fell to the floor, revealing her cat ears. The four fanus growled angrily at Blake.

"Meep."

* * *

><p>Sun had drifted to sleep after boosting Blake up, but was immediately awoken by the sound of barking, screeching, and sounds of a conflict.<p>

"The hell?!" Shouted Sun.

Blake jumped out the window and landed next to Sun. Her clothes were town in several places, bite marks decorated her arms, and she faintly smelt of dog drool.

"What happened?!" Asked Sun. "

"No time run!" Yelled Blake.

She grabbed Sun by the hand and led the monkey fanus away from the dorm as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Weiss began to talk in her sleep.<p>

"Jaune... Is dumb... I don't... Like him..." Murmured Weiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I almost had Pyrrah whistle twisted nerves in this.<strong>


	5. Attempt 4

The sun was rising as Pyrrah finished setting up her traps. The redhead emerged from the large hole she had dug and wiped the sweat off her brow.

"There we go." Muttered Pyrrah.

It was just the standard pitfall trap, with two exact pitfalls hidden around the area for backup, but it would work for what Pyrrah needed them for.

She covered her last pitfall with sticks and leaves.

"Ruby will fall in, break her ankle, and have to go to the hospital." Muttered Pyrrah. "All she has to do is step on one of these."

Pyrrah rubbed her hands together sinisterly.

"This one will work for sure!"

* * *

><p>Pyrrah sat in a tree with a pair of binoculars as She looked around for Ruby.<p>

"Come on..."

She managed to find the young huntress walking through the courtyard with Jaune.

"There you are." Muttered Pyrrah.

Ruby was approaching the first of her pitfalls.

"Yes... Yes!" Said Pyrrah excitedly.

Ruby walked over the pitfall without setting falling through it.

"... What?"

* * *

><p>Ruby stopped with Jaune.<p>

"Hold up." Said Ruby. "I think I dropped something back there."

"Oh, ok." Replied Jaune.

Ruby walked onto the pitfall and stood there looking at the ground, still not falling through it.

"Wait no... I was wrong, Didn't drop anything." Said Ruby.

She looked at the pitfall she was standing on.

"This ground feels odd..." Muttered Ruby.

She jumped on the pitfall a couple times, still not falling through it.

"Feels kind of bouncy actually." Said Ruby.

"We don't have much time to stand around Ruby." Said Jaune. "We're supposed to be at the leader's meeting soon."

"Oh right." Said Ruby. The pair quickly left for the faculty building.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't it work?!" Shouted Pyrrah.<p>

The redhead pinched the tree trunk in anger.

"How the hell did it not break even after she did all of that?!"

Pyrrah noticed Weiss walking towards her pitfall, a metal baseball bat in her hands.

"I must destroy Jaune." Said Weiss, almost robotically. "He is uncoo-"

Weiss fell through the pitfall with a loud feminine scream.

"Ow my ankle!" Shouted Weiss.

Pyrrah stared flabbergasted at the pitfall.

"... THATS IT!" Shouted Pyrrah in a voice so loud, it could be heard all across Vale.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE AT SIGNAL ACADEMY.<p>

Professor Qrow was asleep at his desk until he heard Pyrrah's shout. Upon hearing it, hies head shot up, wide awake.

"The heck was that?" Asked Qrow.

Qrow looked out a nearby window, trying to figure out what had disrupted his daydreams about coffeecakes and smooth jazz

* * *

><p>Pyrrah jumped down from the tree and clenched her fist.<p>

"I've had enough failed plans!" Exclaimed Pyrrah. "Its time for plan E!"

Pyrrah took out the Gabol shroud she had taken all the way back in the prolouge.

"E as in eradicate Ruby!"

Pyrrah began to laugh manically as Cardin and Russel watched from a distance.

"Dude whats with her?" Asked Russel.

"Don't know but its freaking me out." Said Cardin.

* * *

><p>Blake weakly walked into the courtyard with Sun trailing behind. The poor cat fanus had second degree burns, she smelt of laundry soap, she was tired, and her clothes were still torn from last night's encounter with the dog fanus.<p>

"I give up..." Blake simply stated.

Blake flopped onto the ground, defeated.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life using my sheathe as a weapon...

Sun sat down next to her.

"Dont give up now." said Sun. "The Gabol shroud is around here somewhere..."

"Its no use." Said Blake. "Ive searched this entire campus... Laundry rooms, dorms, even Ozpin's secret hot tub!"

"That was a horrifying experience." Said Sun, shivering at the memory of Glynda in a bikini.

"Can something just go right for me?!" Exclaimed Blake.

As if on cue, Cardin Winchester walked up to them.

"Oh god why..." Moaned Blake.

"Not now racist." Said Sun. "We've had a bad week."

"I'm not here to bully you, I do that every other Tuesday." Said Cardin, pulling out his who to bully and when book and showing it to them.

"I was just going to tell you that some lady in a red and gold jumpsuit has your sword." Said Cardin. "And that your monkey friend is stupid."

"Hey!" Shouted Sun.

"Well, see you Tuesday." Said Cardin.

Cardin began to walk away when he fell into one of Pyrrah's backup pitfalls

"GAH I BROKE MY LEG!" Screamed Cardin.

"Ha!" Yelled Sun.

Blake got up and smiled.

"I know who has the Gabol Shroud." Said Blake hapily. "Now I just have to take it back!"

The fanus ran off, leaving Sun behind. The monkey fanus stared down the pitfall Cardin fell into.

"Don't worry Cardin, I'll help you!" Yelled Sun. "NOT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Almost done.<strong>


	6. Attempt 5

Pyrrah sat behind a bush in the emerald forest, a mask on her face and the gabol shroud in her hands.

Tired of failing, the huntress in training devised her best plan yet. She had sent Ruby a letter from a "secret admirer" telling her to meet him in the forest. Then she would attack Ruby in her disguise, beat her up, and "save" her, not only incapacitating Ruby, but also earning much admiration too, especially from Jaune.

"Any moment now." Muttered Pyrrah.

Pyrrah heard footsteps heading her way. Peering over the bush, Pyrrah saw Ruby walking into the area holding a heart shaped letter, looking around for her "secret admirer."

"Hello?" Called Ruby. "Are you there Jaune?... I'm assuming its you Jaune!"

Pyrrah's eye twitched.

"Shes freaking dead." Muttered Pyrrah.

Pyrrah leaped over the bush and landed in front of Ruby, getting into a fighting stance.

"Gah!" Shouted Ruby, surprised. "Did you send the letter?! Because I don't swing that way!"

"W-What?! No!" Shouted Pyrrah. "I'm here to destroy you!"

Pyrrah got into a fighting stance as Ruby noticed the Gabol shround.

"So you took Blake's weapon!"

"Yes." Said Pyrrah. "And now I'm going to use it on you."

Ruby took out Crescent Rose and got into a fighting stance of her own.

"I'll beat you!" Said Ruby.

"Then lets go." Replied Pyrrah.

They both charged at each other and clashed blades.

"Why are you doing this?!" Yelled Ruby.

Ruby knocked Pyrrah back and rushed in for a counterattack, but Pyrrah sidestepped and kicked Ruby into a tree.

"Because you took something I desired!" Replied Pyrrah.

Ruby started firing at Pyrrah, however Pyrrah deflected the shots with her stolen sword.

"If this is about that time I ate the last muffin at breakfast, I didnt know they wouldn't make more!" Shouted Ruby.

Pyrrah growled angrily and ran at Ruby.

"No but now that I know that was you I'm really angry!"

Pyrrah struck crescent rose with the Gaboul shroud, leaving the younger huntress wide open.

"GRAH!"

Pyrrah kicked Ruby? Knocking her into a tree and causing her to drop crescent rose.

"Uuuggghhhh..." Groaned Ruby.

She reached for her scythe, but Pyrrah moved it away from her using her foot.

"Now I got you." Said Pyrrah.

Pyrrah chuckled.

"Ya know..." Began Pyrrah. "I said my sword was a tool of justice once."

She pointed the blade at Ruby's face.

"But now...I'm not so sure." Continued Pyrrah.

Ruby stared horrified at her masked assailant.

"And besides..."

Pyrrah raised the Gabol shroud to strike.

"This isn't my sword!"

Suddenly a black ribbon wrapped around the handle to the Gabol shroud and pulled it out of Pyrrah's hands.

"Your right."

Pyrrah slowly turned her head to see a furious looking Blake holding the Gabol shroud.

"Its mine bitch." Stated Blake.

The fanus approached Pyrrah, who was frozen in fear.

"This is for stealing my weapon!" Shouted Blake.

Pyrrah had never been more scared in her entire life.

"Mommy."

* * *

><p>Blake finished beating the masked Pyrrah to a pulp, throwing her into a bush for good measure.<p>

"Don't touch my stuff!" Shouted Blake.

Ruby having witnessed Blake's vengeance, got up and picked up crescent rose, putting it away.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side..." Said Ruby.

"Of course." Said Blake. "Lets go get some food, I'm starved."

The two huntresses left, leaving the injured Pyrrah.

"...ow." Groaned Pyrrah.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that failed...<strong>

**So who saw the reference to that awesome video game with the robots?**


	7. Epilogue

Pyrrah now dressed in her usual attire hung her kill bill-esque jumpsuit in her closet, closing the door with a sigh.

"I've won the Mistyral region tournament four years, but I cant even get this done." Muttered Pyrrah.

She flopped onto her bed and sighed.

"This just sucks..." Muttered Pyrrah.

Just then Jaune stepped into the room.

"Hey Pyrrah." Greeted Jaune.

"Hey..." Replied Pyrrah.

Jaune sat down on his own bed.

"You know, I've been spending so much time with Ruby...I feel like I've been neglecting everyone else." Said Jaune. "Do ya wanna hang out this weekend? Do some training, grab some churros after?"

Pyrrah's eyes shot wide open.

"H-Hang out?" Asked Pyrrah, stunned.

"Yeah." Replied Jaune.

"S-Sure t-thing!" Stuttered Pyrrah.

"Cool." Said Jaune.

The blonde looked at his alarm clock and noticed the time.

"I gotta go." Said Jaune. "I'm supposed to be working on my science project with Ren."

Jaune got up and walked out of the room.

"J-Jaune... Sorta...j-just asked... Me... O-Out!" Said Pyrrah, still stuttering.

Pyrrah was overjoyed, she had a training date with Jaune scheduled, and there would be churros afterwards. CHURROS! It was too much for Pyrrah to take in. She fainted right on her bed, her head filled with joyous fantasies.

* * *

><p>Jaune walked through the courtyard, not noticing the figure watching him from the school roof. It was none other than Weiss, dressed like Ezio from Assassins Creed. Her face was hidden behind the hood, but her eyes never left Jaune.<p>

"You cannot live anymore." Muttered Weiss. "Its time you were put in your place..."

She drew her rapier, read to strike.

"The ground."

Before Weiss could do anything, Ozpin's coffee pot descended from the sky and slammed into Weiss' head, knocking the heiress off of the roof and onto the courtyard bellow.

"Ouch..." Groaned Weiss.

Just as Weiss thought she would be able to go without any further without bodily harm, the ground beneath her collapsed and she fell into a pit, Pyrrah's last pitfall to be exact.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" Yelled Weiss as she fell.

* * *

><p>Pyrrah was still passed out as a figure stepped into the room holding a glass of water. It was Nora, and she had an evil looking grin on her face.<p>

"Oh your asleep." Said Nora. "Perfect."

She set the warm glass on Pyrrah's nightstand and sat on the bed next to her teammate.

"I know it was you who tainted Ruby's pudding." Began Nora. "But I was the one blowing chunks..."

Nora gently lifted Pyrrah's hand and grabbed the glass of water in her free hand.

"You of all people should know Pyrrah..."

Nora put Pyrrah's hand in the glass of warm water.

"Revenge is a B-word..."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. RWBY and its characters are property of Roosterteeth. I only own the story and the OC from attempt 1. I also don't own any of the material I made references to.<strong>

**So that concludes Kill Ruby. Whats next for me? Will I retire to a farm and stop writing? Heck no. But I am unsure of what I wish to write next. I'm thinking either a Guys night out story with Jaune, Ren, and Sun or kitty shenanigans with Blake. **

**Tell me what you guys think. And thanks for reading. **


End file.
